Kingdom Come
by IDontKnow1-9
Summary: It's a RoyalAU where Dean is a prince cursed by a nefarious witch. The endgame is Destiel, and in no way is Castiel royalty of ANY kind. There are mentions of blood, gore, and the occasional sexual adventure.


**Hey everybody! I know I'm in the middle of "The Mark of Cain", but I've hit the wall and I need some time to process my ideas and find a way to express what I want in the next chapter. I know I said I would post more, but when writer's block hits you need to step back and relax.**

**In the meantime I wanted to keep on writing but had no idea what to write, until I saw a post on tumblr I've seen multiple times. Where Dean is in a crown and everyone calls him "the prettiest princess!" I've always wondered if there was any fics where Dean was actually the royalty. I've read many where Castiel was royal, but Dean was either a blacksmith, but never a prince. (If there are any I do not mean to offend by not mentioning it, I just never saw it). And thus, this fic was born.**

**So please enjoy this foray into the AU and review! Disclaimer: Nothing I write do I own.**

Kingdom Come: Chapter 1

In a far-off kingdom, there lived a young king and his beautiful wife. They were fair and just, working in harmony to keep all under their crown happy and safe. It was a golden age for those in Hunteria. The crops were thriving. The finer arts were progressing. And gold was not in small supply. It seemed like the happiest times in all the land for every citizen. It only seemed to get better, as word was sent out that the Queen was pregnant with her first child. Queen Mary shone like the sun. For most of her life she has awaited the moment when she would be a mother. From the early days of their rule, Mary would visit the orphanages far and wide, taking time to make sure each and every child felt loved. Her frequent trips to the orphans had earned her the nickname "The Mother of the Kingdom." But now she can be the mother she has always dreamed of being.

For King John, he could not be prouder. Like his father, King Henry, before him he works day and night to keep the kingdom where it is. It is not an easy job, and he was inducted into the job at a very early age. Learning everything necessary to be king since he could remember, so when he was crowned king the place he called home would not suffer. His coronation day was the happiest, and saddest, day of his life. His father had disappeared the week before, with no hint as to where he could be, and the entire country looked towards John. He was only nineteen, but he was ready. And now, he would have a son that would learn everything he would need to take over. So when he dies, his legacy will continue for generations to come.

The royal couple was celebrating their coming child by hosting a grand ball. Many celebrated families from all over came to give their well wishes, and their gifts. From Moondoor to Gracia, dukes and duchesses, lords and ladies, even kings and queens traversed any condition to make it to Castle Winchester. Even members of the Demonomed royal family were in attendance, as it was known to be the grandest party of all time, excluding the baby's actual day of birth.

Mary was already six months in, and the baby bump was protruding through her gown already. She sits on the throne as person after person approaches, too tired to stand after having to descend the staircase and make her way around the hall. John was an ever-present companion, making sure that his queen and his heir were comfortable and safe.

The line was getting smaller and smaller, and soon only a handful of people were left to congratulate the happy couple.

"Do you know what gender the baby will be?" inquired one curious lady, rubbing the bump through the silk gown,

"Oh yes," Mary replied, "our royal diviner, Missouri, has informed us we will have a rambunctious boy in three months' time."

"How sweet!" another nameless woman coos, inching ever closer to the royal family.

"Indeed," John grabs Mary's hand, "a little boy, who will one day be king!"

As the party is only increasing in volume, the band playing a fast melody, the laughter loud and carefree, that is when she makes her entrance.

"Sorry I was late, but beauty is best appreciated when it is truly a surprise."

She purrs out her welcome after busting the doors wide open, stopping the entire celebration in its tracks. Her gown is a deep red, like her hair, and her lipstick is as black as her eyes. She carries a staff with her, carved from bone, and enchanted to give off a golden hue. Her presence sends a dark cloud over the room, draining the joy and life from all that it hits. Most of the guests have moved to the corner of the room, while some of the guards start to surround her, while others rush to the side of the royal family.

"Abbadon," John states, "what do you think you are doing back here? Banishment is a forever-type thing. And, if I am correct, forever isn't over."

Abbadon chuckles, "Ah, yes, I remember your silly, little decree. But do you actually think I would miss the party of the _century_!?" With this, she lifts her hand in the air and the tapestry surrounding the room burst into flame. Chaos erupts as each guest fights the other, trying to leave the room and escape the evil enchantress. However, the door is locked before even the first guest can get out. "Ah, ah, ah, no leaving," she chides, "you'll miss the best part."

"Back you foul bitch," a brave guard shouts before swinging his blade at her neck…

…Only to have her wave her hand and send the sword straight into _his_ neck. Blood gushes from the open wound as the soldier clatters to the ground in a heap of skin and metal. Some of the ladies have fainted, and those that haven't start to burst into tears. The men stand in front of their wives and children, willing to protect them until their last breath. Children pool against their mothers' dresses, and those oldest stand behind their father in show of support. John pulls his sword out with a clang.

His sword, _The Colt_, had been with him near the beginning of his reign. Shortly after he was crowned king, the kingdom of Hellmont decided that it was the perfect time to attack. After all, the time for the kingdom to transition between rulers is the time when the kingdom is at its weakest. The ruler, Lucifer, decided to sic his Knights of Hell on the kingdom of Hunteria. The war was long and bloody, but thanks to the betrayal of Cain, head Knight, most of them were defeated and John satisfied his bloodlust by using _The Colt_, a gift from fallen knight Sir Samuel, to behead the former devil-king and take the land for Hunteria. Abbadon, the last knight to stand, fled to the surrounding areas, never to return or else face certain death.

…Until now, at least.

The she-demon struts forward, a scorching heat emanating from her burning all in her path. Those stupid enough to even try and stop her only leave ashes where they once stood. Her journey stops at the foot of the throne, where she bows sarcastically.

"My _queen_."

John raises the sword high above his head and brings it to strike the party crasher down… only to be tossed to the side, pinned by some invisible force as his sword falls to the floor, useless. Abbadon lifts her head up to stare directly into the queen's scared emerald eyes.

"P-please, we'll give you whatever you want," Mary stutters out, "just leave now, and this can all be forgotten."

"Leave? Just when the party is getting interesting?" Abbadon gleefully shouts, lifting her hand to circle the room and all the chaos she has wrought. "Why, I'm only here to do what others have done before me, and show my joy over the pregnancy!"

She moves closer to the queen, black smoke wisping from under her gown as her eyes turn fully black. Her staff stands fully erect on its own as she uses her hands to tear the queen's dress so the stomach is in full view. Her dark stained lips kiss the swollen area, leaving a mark tainted with black magic.

"I gift you with a healthy boy, more beautiful than any creature that walks the Earth, and gifted in tactical planning with cunning and foresight to win any battle he is in…"

To the ears of the guests, this gift sounds too kind to be anything than it is. However the wicked witch is not done yet!

"…but for all the years he is alive he shall be nothing but a shell. No joy. No sadness. No pain. No _love_. He shall forever live a life of solitude and care for _no one_. He will drive your kingdom into ruin with his desire to fill the hole I have left in his body, and when he is left with nothing… then I will reclaim what is rightfully mine!"

With the last words of the curse uttered, the lip mark begins to sear the skin on Mary's belly, and a green essence is drawn forth and bottled by the demon knight. Her work done, Abbadon disappears in a cloud of smoke. The fires are put out, John falls to the ground, and the doors reopen. No one moves. The room is silent, save for the sobs of fair Queen Mary as she cries over the misfortune her innocent babe has to suffer.

John lies crumpled on the floor, defeat washing over him in waves, his first failure as a king and his boy has to suffer. Silent tears pool in his eyes, the barrier of strength destroyed, dripping to the ground.

Each guest is too horrified to even move, but thank their Lord that their families are still safe.

One person stands, moving towards the defeated queen as she holds her stomach, comforting the baby inside her who was unaware of the day's events. He crouches down, and puts his hand over hers to let her know he was there.

Mary's head shoots up, green eyes dulled by the sadness and red-rimmed by the tears. Her eyes look into the stormy grey-blue eyes of Chuck, a mystic from Gracia. He looks into her eyes and conveys a message of understanding and support.

"I still have not given my gift," he announces to the crowd of curious onlookers. With strong hands he grips the mother-to-be's hands, moving them away from her stomach as he places his onto the swollen area. A blue light forms under his palms, and shoots to combat the stain left by the vile vixen.

He removes his hands after a while, and stands to address the royalty.

"Her magic is strong and cursed, and I could not undo most of it. However, I was able to find a way to put an exit strategy into it. If by his 30th birthday he does not find true love, then he will forever remain the husk Abbadon intends him to be."

John, with renewed vigor, makes his way towards the two.

"How will we know who will break the curse?"

Chuck smiles warmly at the pair before uttering, "Blue." With his gift given, he starts to move back to where he left his family after the attack.

John bends to pick up his wife, and with the last dregs of his strength, takes her to their bedchamber to rest. All this stress was not good for the baby.

"Alright folks, the excitement is over. Sorry for the trouble, but we hoped you enjoyed the party before it was rudely interrupted…"

John's most trusted adviser, Robert Singer, directs the crowds to their chambers for the night before leaving in the morning.

As the crowds move towards the stairs, a little boy no older than four moves from the confusion and towards the blade that was dropped by the king. He picks it up in his hand, the sharp edge dragged along the ground as the boy inspects the handle with big, curious, blue eyes. Robert Singer notices the movement from the corner of his eyes before heading towards the curious boy holding the king's weapon of choice. He picks the boy up first before taking the cold steel into his hands.

"Now what's a little boy like you playing with such dangerous weapons?"

The same mystic from before, Chuck, heads towards the two with relief written all over his face.

"He yours, Chuck?"

"Yes, Robert, thank you. Little Castiel here is just a little too curious for his own good."

That last comment was made with obvious affection interlaced as the warm gaze meets the boy's blue eyes and bright smile.

"That's okay. If it wasn't for him I would have forgotten about _The Colt_ anyway. Thank you Castiel."

"S'no problem," the little boy slurs through his smile, still too little to understand how to put words together.

"Do you want to tell us why you were looking at the sword?" Chuck prods, curious as to why his child would touch something that was clearly not his. Chuck regrets the day his son inherited his inquisitive behavior.

"Well, swords are strong weapons, daddy, and I wanted to use it to hurt the mean lady that hates babies!" Castiel explained to the two men in the logic that is only fitting of someone his age. The twin looks of amusement flitter across both men's faces at the child's words.

"Then thank you, Sir Castiel," Robert breaks the silence first with a dramatic bow that makes the small child giggle, "for looking out for the unborn crown prince!"

The small giggles turn bubbles into laughter as the toddler hides in the crook of his father's neck. Even Chuck has to hold back some of the laughter that is threatening to break forth.

"Well to defeat 'mean ladies', knights need their rest. Isn't that right, Sir Robert?" Chuck asks the man, who nods in agreement, getting the silent message the mystic is sending.

"Yes, yes. Go to sleep, and you can continue your knightly duties in the morning."

Determination flashes in the boy's bright blue eyes, too blue for any stifling definition.

"Mush, daddy! To bed!"

"Alright, Cassie. Good night Robert."

"Good night, Chuck. And good night to you Sir Castiel."

The two, last to leave the hall, make their way to the room where the rest of the family waits. Castiel's older brother Gabriel was the last remaining member of the little family, as their mother died a year after giving birth to Castiel. Gabriel, being nine, was old enough to find his way to the room they were staying in.

"Dad! Dad! Did ya' find him!" Gabriel excitedly asks, too wired from both the sweets offered at the party and the party crasher, golden eyes brimming with mirth.

"Quiet, Gabe," Chuck chides the first born, "he's asleep."

On the way back from the hall, the day's events finally caught up to the little boy and he was calmly resting in his father's arms.

"Oh… alright," the blonde boy whispers, getting into bed as his father wants, the unspoken demand received. Soon, the little boy with dark tufts of hair sticking out at weird angles joins his sugar loving brother in the bed, little snores emitted from his tiny mouth, small hands grasping for something in his dreams. The golden eyed brother soon joins him in dream land, leaving Chuck to lovingly watch over the two before he leaves them to rest at his own bed in the adjoining room.

What he doesn't know is that in Castiel's dreams, the thing he is reaching for is the green mist that was seen being spirited away by Abbadon.

* * *

Three months after the party, Prince Dean enters the world. But unlike the usual newborns, making their presence known to all the world with ear-splitting shrieks and cries, he is born under a crown of silence. His green eyes are like his mother's in everything but their warmth. Instead a cold, calculating gleam is behind the emerald hue, making the baby seem older than he really is. And he was only born a couple of minutes ago! When asked to hold the babe in her arms, Mary felt a cold chill run up her arms and into her spine, even through the layer of blankets Dean was nestled under.

Dean was an adorable baby: freckles splattered across his face and body, little tuffs of sandy blonde hair sticking up from his head, and a button nose. But one look at his eyes and even the fiercest of warriors would shudder in their armor. That is not the gaze of a rosy-cheeked newborn. That is the look of a warrior who has seen too many horrors, too much blood.

To say it was unnatural would be the least.

Mary would love her baby boy until the day she died… but she does not know if he will ever love her.

There was no party to celebrate his birth.

Instead, the kingdom of Hunteria changed their royal colors. Instead of the crimson red and gold that was the background to their family crest, a pure blue shines for as far as the eye can see.

* * *

Prince Dean was paraded around his kingdom, always in his parent's arms. The parents have decided to traverse the lands they own, as a way for the kingdom could see their prince, but also to get away from the castle and any enemies that might think of hurting their child again. While on their tour of Hunteria, the Castle Winchester was being enchanted to protect it from any harm by the royal advisors and mystics.

They were making their way through the Purgatian Woods, making their way to some of the conquered villages of Hellmont, when suddenly their carriage was stopped. John quickly went to see what was the matter, as Mary was trying to play with little Dean, only getting a wary frown in return.

The clash of metal is what brought her out of her musings. She put Dean down and she opened the carriage door and stuck her head out. What greeted her was her husband and knights fighting off a horde of furry beasts. Werewolves. The woods were famous for keeping creatures of unspeakable horror at bay, but they thought they were safe in the daylight. Turns out they were wrong.

John slices the head of one of the attackers off his shoulders when he notices his wife's head poking out of the door.

"Get back inside Mary!" John shouts.

"And leave you and your men!" she shouts back, unsheathing her own blade, a cutlass, "I haven't been able to have this much fun in a while!"

It was a little known fact that during the Great War, Mary was out at the forefront with her husband, fighting the good fight. She can be sweet and kind to her subjects, but to her enemies she becomes a ferocious fighter. It was her that took down the Hellmont Queen, Lillith, while her husband battled the devilish king. When she became pregnant, however, she had to put the sword away and prepare the bottle. However, since the birth, it has been a long time since she held her cutlass, _Campbell_.

In the rush to fight, she leaves the door to the carriage open, where Dean sits in total ignorance to the events happening outside.

The battle is finished in a quick time with the added help of Mary, and soon the knights are returning to their horses and King John and Queen Mary move towards the carriage. However John stops as he notices the swinging door.

"Did you close the door Mary?" John questions, a scared undertone to his voice.

"Why of course I…" her eyes widen as she realizes the careless error she made in her rush to quench her need for fight. Both John and Mary then rush to the carriage door, and what they find causes Mary to hide her face in fear, and for John's stomach to drop to his feet.

Inside the compartment, lays a dead werewolf, a knife sticking out of his abdomen while baby Dean splashes around in the blood…

…They return to Castle Winchester within the fortnight.

* * *

When Dean is four, his mother and father announce that they are pregnant again. They approach the young Dean in the library, finding him reading a book about the Art of War.

"Dean?" John approaches, Mary behind him as they don't wish to disturb their son while he is deep in his studies.

"Yes, sir?" Dean questions, not looking up from his book, but still acknowledging his father is there.

"We have something to tell you," Mary takes the stage as she grips her husband's hand.

Usually when his parents need to 'tell him something' it's that they want him to meet with a tutor or a young girl in a blue dress, or holding blue flowers, or her name is "Blue". It was all rather boring to him.

"Well?" Dean demands, patience nowhere to be found in his voice.

"Your mother is pregnant! You'll be a brother!" the king announces, hoping for a reaction, any reaction from his first born.

"…And?" Dean is already bored with this conversation too.

"And?" Mary parrots, "aren't you happy?"

'_Happy_'

Dean has heard of this word, has read about this word, yet, he does not understand it.

"What is… happy?"

Dean's sharp green gaze is focused on his mother, hoping to penetrate the secrets of emotions behind her stiff composure.

What Dean doesn't know is that his words cut through both king and queen's hearts, reminding them of all the young boy will have to suffer through if the curse is not broken by his 30th birthday.

Mary removes her hand from her husband's. "Something we hope you will find," she mutters, before being overcome with tears and rushing from the library, the king closely on her heels.

Dean is curious as to why she was upset, but decides to continue with his book.

* * *

Prince Sam is born after a lengthy pregnancy.

Queen Mary dies six months after he is born, the stress of the birth too much for her body, and her strength lasting for that long.

The entire land was invited for the funeral.

Before the coffin, King John wept for his love, his son Sam was in his arms, crying only because everyone else was, and his other son Dean, just staring. Not even crying. Not feeling… anything. He was the only dry eye in the entire kingdom, as everyone from peasant to lord cried over the "Mother of the Kingdom."

All except Dean. He just stared at his mother's lifeless body, feeling nothing.

As Queen Mary's corpse is gawked at by the masses, only one boy takes the time to look at Dean. Bright blue eyes, filled with tears, wondering:

'_Shouldn't he be crying as well?_'

**Thank you all for making it towards the end! I hope you enjoyed this and will continue to enjoy as I write more.**

**And review!**


End file.
